futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Eurasia (New World Order, After Communist Re-Uprising)
The Eurasian Global District (Russian: Евразийский Глобальный Округ. Yevraziyskiy Global'nyy Okrug; Chinese: 歐亞全球區, Ōu yà quánqiú qū) was one of the first and major Global Regions during the "Great Unification" of the world into a one-world government, centered around Astana. It occured when Russian and Chinese leaders decided to "get the ball rolling", eliminate the borders between Russia, China and the Central Asian nations to form a Eurasian superpower nation. The two agreed that Moscow would be the capital city, and Beijing the financial capital of Eurasia. Although initially, the idea of uniting with a "one-world" government was not the true intent of Russian and pan-Eurasian leaders. The short-lived Eurasian Confederation would eventually turn into the Eurasian Global District. Vladimir Kasimirov, who was a staunch supporter and enforcer of a one-world government, the last leader of Russia and the first Supreme Leader of the short-lived Eurasian Confederation, and first Global Regional Leader of Eurasia, then spearheaded the introduction of new technologies into the world. One of these was the Nova chip, the new global system of payment, involving the use of a chip inserted into the right hand and forehead. History In 2103, pan-Eurasian communist movements across Russia and China mushroomed in activity. In 2090, Vladimir Kasimirov, a veteran of Russia's space forces, became leader of Russia. Lao Ding of China also became president of his respective nation. Both leaders drew controversy, in that many felt that the two achieved their rises to power via the use of lies and deceit. Vladimir Kasimirov and Lao Ding further strengthened ties between Russia and China, as the two were already members of the Global Socialist Alliance, being its two most powerful and influential member states. President Kasimirov often-not, hinted at the foretold events to come, often-not, speaking of his encounter with the "Great Ones" on the moon, leading many Russian citizens to be concerned for his mental health. Kasimirov and Ding, as well as leaders of the Pax Islamica made visits to what the Russian leader considered "important spiritual portals of the world", where the "Great Ones" would soon be brought forward "to unite the world". In 2095, leaders of Russia and the Pax Islamica announced the formation of a new New Age religion, based on elements of Russian Orthodoxy and Islam, where the Patriarch of Moscow and the Caliph of Islam both announced a "Great Miracle" encountered in Astana, that "would bridge Muslims, Christians, Buddhists, Hindus, and all the religions of the world together". Russian, Chinese and Islamic leaders made frequent visits and meetings in Astana, Jerusalem, Erbil and other major cities in anticipation of this "world event". In 2100, Vladimir Kasimirov and Lao Ding announced the formation of the Eurasian Confederation, uniting Russia, China and the Central Asian countries. The western powers quivered at the formation of the Eurasian Confederation. However, they too, would eventually form supra-national regional-based nations. The merger between Canada, California and the Central American nations formed the American Union, with the Dixie Republic being forcefully entered after Eurasia-backed Globalist forces defeated the Dixie forces. In 2111, amid rising global rebellions, Vladimir Kasimirov announced "the time has come". A bright green beam was seen all over the world, followed by succeeding ones. The first came from Astana, and the others in Beijing, Mecca, Istanbul, Jerusalem, Erbil and major world cities. Thus, comes the "Initial Contact", between world leaders and E.T.s., who appeared as the Messiahs of every religion. The Syrian government was staunchly opposed, and called for war, but the Battle of Damascus ended up in a decisive victory for the E.T.-backed Global Army, with Damascus being razed to the ground completely. Other countries that resisted were Indonesia, Pakistan, Serbia, Bulgaria, Macedonia and Venezuela, however they were decisively defeated. Entire Indonesian islands were sunk as punishment, and the ultra-tsunamis were also felt in neighboring Malaysia and the Philippines. The three countries were forcefully re-united with the rest of ASEAN to form the Southeast Asia Global Region, with Jakarta as its capital city. Global Army forces from Eurasia were the most active in enforcing the one-world government, as the EGD was often-not considered the One-World Government's "right-hand man". Post-Eurasia Mikhail Kosiba was the last recognized Supreme Leader of Eurasia. One of his most powerful subordinates, Sergey Argonite, one of the few high-ranking leaders of the world who did not get the Nova chip, lead the Fifth Russian Revolution, uniting Free Societies in Russia to overthrow the Eurasian Global Regional government in Moscow. Argonite claims that he has had contact with the "Real Great Ones", powerful inter dimensional beings who rivaled the current ones in power. Upon leading the Fifth Russian Revolution, another tsunami caused the continent of Lemuria to re-rise in the Pacific Ocean. Sergey Argonite announced the return of the independent Russian nation, and proclaimed himself the leader of the Great Russian Empire. In addition, it had also been revealed that Vladimir Kasimirov was not the real Russian leader who united with China to form Eurasia, but rather a clone. The real Vladimir Kasimirov had actually cloned himself, and his entire family and administration, and hid his real family sometime upon finding out that he had been chosen to introduce the Nova chip to the world, while the rest of his associates were killed. Kasimirov himself fought off pan-Eurasianists, and died. The real Vladimir Kasimirov did this when an Enokian had actually revealed to him what the E.T.s were truly planning for humanity, and ordered him to die as a martyr, to escape eternal karma in Planet Albus. Argonite himself, is actually a lost descendant of Vladimir Kasimirov, and it was revealed through a stone tablet found in Mongolia, written in Classical Lemurian, Russian, Chinese, Biblical Hebrew and Classical Mongolian that someone from his seedline would rise up to help bring about divine destruction, and the succeeding Heavenly Empire on Earth. Argonite's forces were Lemuria-backed, the Russians and Lemurians destroyed E.T. bases, E.T. temples, and Nova chip laboratories. In addition, countries very loyal to the One World government were heavily destroyed, in which large swaths of China, India and Africa were sunk to the ocean. However, due to Africa's sheer size, it was the least-damaged of all nations, to which the Supreme Ones told Sergey Argonite, would be home to one of the world's superpowers. Due to the flooding of most of China, Mongolia was no longer landlocked. Similar events occurred towards countries that were traditionally landlocked, due to surrounding countries being drowned. Countries included Serbia, thanks to Albania being sunk, The government of Eurasia was soon moved into Astana itself. Category:Communist Re-Uprising